pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Watchers
Już od dawna przeglądam wasze forum, ale dopiero teraz zdecydowałem się zarejestrować. Ja również interesuję się zjawiskami paranormalnymi, można powiedzieć, ze jestem wręcz maniakiem. Jeśli tylko usłyszę gdzieś o czymś „dziwnym”, od razu tam jadę. Moja praca mi na to pozwala – jestem reporterem. Nawet jeśli okaże się, że sprawa jest całkiem normalna, często i tak powstaje ciekawy artykuł… Dlatego, gdy usłyszałem o tym dziwnym samobójstwie chłopczyka we wsi, na południu naszego kraju od razu tam pojechałem. Może pamiętacie, dziesięcioletni chłopczyk powiesił się. Wielu nie mogło w to uwierzyć, dziesięciolatek! Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie było to morderstwo. Gdy tylko przyjechałem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że z tą wsią coś jest nie tak. Dziwna atmosfera, powiem tyle. Zatrzymałem się w motelu. Byłem chyba jedynym gościem. Nie mogłem znaleźć nigdzie indziej miejsca, a mieszkańcy byli bardzo negatywnie do mnie nastawieni. Ale nie poddałem się i już kolejnego dnia wyruszyłem na przeszpiegi. Mieszkańcy wsi stanowią zamkniętą enklawę, do której nie udało mi się przedostać… Gdy tylko podchodziłem, ich rozmowy milkły, a gdy o coś pytałem zbywali mnie. Nawet gdy odwiedziłem rodziców chłopca, kazali mi się wynosić. Ale zrozumiałem to – taka tragedia w tak małej społeczności, to musiał być szok. Kolejne kilka dni po prostu siedziałem w moim pokoju w motelu i myślałem nad tym wszystkim. Wiecie, to wszystko nie trzyma się kupy. Ten chłopczyk to był wzorowy uczeń z normalnej rodziny, szczęśliwy. Na wakacje miał jechać na kolonię, ponadto dwa razy w tygodniu chodził na basen, podobno zapowiadał się całkiem nieźle. Miły, żadnych wrogów. Wiem jak to brzmi, ale nie miał powodów by się zabić. Ot tyle. I przypomniało mi się jeszcze jedno. Gdy pytałem o to jego kolegów, wyglądali na przerażonych. Jeden z nich szepnął coś „to kara”, ale umilkł. Postanowiłem, że te dzieci są jedyną nadzieją. W ciągu kilku dni dowiedziałem się wszystkiego. To brzmi jak jakiś horror. Wśród dzieci krąży płyta z nagraną grą. Gra nosi tytuł „The Watchers”. Trzeba przejść całą grę późno wieczorem a potem od razu położyć się spać. Gdy leży się w łóżku nie wolno otwierać oczu, chociaż może się wydawać, że coś nas obserwuje, albo nawet dotyka. Następnego dnia trzeba dać płytę komuś innemu. Nie wolno grać dwa razy. Ten chłopczyk był ostatnia osobą, do której gra trafiła. Zacząłem dopytywać się o grę, ale nie odpowiedzieli mi. W końcu znalazłem coś na moim komputerze. „The Watchers” została wydana prawdopodobnie w 1998 roku w znikomym nakładzie. Zdobycie oryginalnej płyty graniczyło z cudem. Nigdzie nie znalazłem recenzji czy czegoś w tym stylu. Nawet screenshotów. Ale jeden facet opisał grafikę tak: To JEDYNY opis gry. Nic więcej. Jedyne co mi przyszło do głowy, ze dzieciaki straszą się jakimś horrorem, do którego dorobiły sobie historię. Ale wypytywałem dalej. Mieszkańcy zaczęli się strzec na mnie jeszcze gorzej, wręcz czułem jak mnie nienawidzą. Ale, zrozumcie, nie mogłem tego tak zostawić. W końcu mi się udało. Oto jedyny pełny opis gry, który udało mi się zdobyć od jednego dziecka. Gdy tylko włożysz płytę do komputera gra instaluje się automatycznie. Na pulpicie pojawia się czarna ikonka. Jeśli włączymy grę, nie pokaże się nawet ekran startowy. Od razu zaczynamy grę. Nie widzimy naszej postaci, widzimy jej oczami. Znajdujemy się w ciemnym pokoju, okna są pozabijane deskami czy coś w tym stylu. Poruszamy się za pomocą strzałek, ale tylko na ruch mamy wpływ, bo w grze nie da się robić nic innego. Po prostu zwiedzamy pokój. W pewnym momencie gra się wyłączy i skasuje z komputera. Od nas zależy co zwiedzimy. Co pooglądamy. Można wyjść na korytarz, a potem do innych pomieszczeń. Rzeczywiście grafika jest bardzo dobra, ale obraz rozmyty. Ponadto często wyświetlają się błędy, albo obraz nagle zaczyna falować. Cały dom, w którym jesteśmy jest zrujnowany. Jest możliwość wejścia do łazienki. I tu zaczyna się robić niepokojąco, bo w łazience jest lustro, w którym możemy zobaczyć naszą postać. Jest to wysoki humanoid z szarą lub zgniłozieloną skórą. Ma duże, białe oczy osadzone daleko od siebie. Nie ma warg, więc widać długie ostre zęby. Jest bardzo chudy. W tym momencie opisu dziecko zaczęło drżeć ze strachu i nie powiedziało nic więcej. Nie rozumiem po co ktoś tworzyłby taką grę, ani tym bardziej, po co ktoś miałby w nią grać. Tak jak wspomniało, wydaje mi się, że gra ma charakter wśród dzieci jakiejś legendy. Może myślą, ze jeśli nie zagrają w grę i nie podadzą jej dalej stanie się coś złego. A, przypomniało mi się. Chłopiec powiedział jeszcze, ze dom po którym chodził postacią bardzo przypominał jego dom. No cóż, nie chciałem pisać tak długiego posta, ale jakoś tak wyszło. Teraz przyszedł czas na zakończenie. W końcu porozmawiać ze mną zdecydowała się siostra tego chłopczyka. - On był strasznie przestraszony tą grą. Ja w nią nie grałam, nie, to przyszło jakieś dwa lata temu. Każdy musi w nią zagrać, tak twierdzą dzieci. Żeby zobaczyli. Nawet nie wiem o co chodzi. Ale wiem jedno. Wiem dlaczego mój brat się zabił. On nie wytrzymał. Ponieważ po tej grze powinien mieć zamknięte oczy, prawda? A on je otworzył. I zobaczył cztery postacie przyglądające mu się. Identyczne jak jego postać z gry. Po tym, gdy mi to powiedziała, zostałem wręcz wyrzucony z motelu. Właściciel kazał mi się wynosić. Nie miałem wyboru, wiec wróciłem do domu z niczym… Dlatego piszę tutaj. Ma ktoś może jakieś informacje na temat „The Watchers”? Cokolwiek? Edit: Mam płytę! Znalazłem ją w bagażu, może jakiś dzieciak mi ją podrzucił. Zaraz sam zobaczę o co w tym chodzi, a potem wrzucę na rapida czy coś, żebyście też mogli zobaczyć... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Legendy miejskie